


A Gift for The Surgeon

by jjscript



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Bad Parent Martin Whitly, Cheating, F/M, Gil Arroyo Acting as Malcolm Bright's Parental Figure, Gun Violence, Hallucinations, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Love, Nightmares, Not Cheating, One Big Happy Family, Pain, Protective Gil Arroyo, Shooting, Sorry Not Sorry, Young Malcolm Bright
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:09:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22902976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjscript/pseuds/jjscript
Summary: Martin has a nightmare while he is in solitary confinement. When he wakes up he receives  a little something special form an old friend.
Relationships: Ainsley Whitly & Jessica Whitly, Gil Arroyo & Malcolm Bright, Gil Arroyo/Jessica Whitly, Jessica Whitly/Martin Whitly, Malcolm Bright & Ainsley Whitly
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	A Gift for The Surgeon

**Author's Note:**

> Based on episode 1x11 when Gil goes to see Martin to assist in finding Martin. Martin made a comment about smelling Jessica's perfume on his 'cheap coat' . I just had to do something with it.

Martin sat in solitary, one again, his mind still groggy from the drugs he was given so he could still communicate with that wretched Detective Arroyo. He knew now that his family was safe. His boy had saved Jessica and Ainsley. He tried to ignore the possibly that they, especially his darling Jessica, were being comforted by a certain Detective in a cheap coat. Martin wanted to be angry but the drugs prevented him form doing so. He would rest now. He was not getting out of this hole again anytime soon so he might as well utilize the quiet. With ease, Martin floated into unconsciousness. 

However, the quite didn't last very long. In the distance Martin heard laughter. That made no sense. Martin rubbed his hands over his face, trying to clear the fog in his mind so he could go back to sleep but he felt more awake than ever. He sighed. The laughter rang out a little louder. Martin quirked an eyebrow. What the hell? ' 'Honey, come downstairs! Malcolm has something to show you!', the unmistakable voice of his wife floated to his ear. 'Come on, Dad! Hurry!',Malcolm called out. Marin shot to his feet. Granted to the fact that the solitary cell was impressively small for such a large facility, he crossed the room in a single step. The door swung easily on the hinge and Martin was now back in his home. Little Ainsley, ran past him and into the drawing room. That was probably where Jessica was, her and Ainsley were always attached at the hip. Malcolm was most likely there as well. With haste in his step martin made his way into the drawing room. As he rounded the corner he saw his family, Ainsley and Martin were coloring on the floor and Jessica was looking through what looked like test papers, smiling proudly. The children look slightly .....older, possibly by a year or two. Though he had stepped into the room, no one had acknowledged his presence, despite having called out to him. 

'Hey, guys. What is is you wanted to show me?', Martin said in the usual cheery tone he used around his family but still nothing. Now this was starting to unnerve him. He moved further into the room and reached down to stroke Ainsley's hair only for his and to pass straight through her. Martin jumped back, completely startled and the fact that no one saw didn't help the fear coursing through him. Finally, Jessica looked up,' There you are, Darling. Come sit.', she smiled and patted the seat next to her. Before Martin could compose himself, Gil Arroyo walked into the room, sat the next to Jessica and pecked her on the lips. Marin felt pain like never before surge through his body. Jessica handed over the papers and Gil grinned, 'Well done, Malcolm. Doing so well in school! My boy!' I love you, Malcolm' Little Malcolm grinned and dived into his lap and hugged him tight, 'I love you too, Dad.' Martin screamed in agony and rage at the sight in front of him. Ainsley huffed and pouted. 'Now don't be like that, Ains. Come sit on my lap. ', Gil cajoled her to come closer. The sulky little blonde crawled onto his lap and cuddled up. Gil planted a kiss on her little head,' Daddy loves you too. You know that.' 'I know. I love you too, Daddy', Ainsley said in her little sweet voice. 

Gil rubbed her back soothingly and she smiled. Martin lunged like a primal animal unhinged, 'YOU ARE NOT THEIR FATHER!'. Unfortunately for him, he once again slipped right though the loving family picture and slid across the floor. He rebounded quickly, grabbing a vase and throwing it but it simply never made impact. Martin's rage grew as he ran toward them once again but once he pounced over the chair the image changed completely. Now he was in the master bedroom, dim evening light fluttered through the balcony doors providing just enough light for... a romantic evening. Horror spreads through Martin again. He tries to move but is restrained to a chair that is very conveniently placed with a perfect view of the king sized bed he once shared with his wife. Oh God, no! Please, no! But apparently there really was no rest for the wicked. The bedroom doors opened and Jessica and Gil fumbled in, lips locked in heated passion. Their hands hastily caressed each other. Jessica's beautiful long chestnut locks extended as she tilted her head back to give give Arroyo better access. She gripped the lapels of coat to bring him closer to her. The huffed breaths mixed with moans filled the room. Martin stared incredulously as they continued their sensuous display. Clothes began to litter the floor. Martin couldn't help the erection that grew as Jessica stood in stiletto heels and sheer and lace black lingerie. Her body soft and succulent with rounded curves and breasts and an ass that would drive any man to madness. His arousal mixed with anger as Jessica lavished Gil with intimate attention as she undressed him. The Detective's large, clumsy, almost brutish looking hands rested on her hips and gently pulled them together. Jessica smiled and placed a teasing kiss on his lips then guided his hands into her panties. Martin knew first hand how weak kneed she got and was not surprised to see her knees give out and her sitting on the bed not long after.

Martin couldn't figure out for the life of him why he couldn't take control of this damn dream. Or why he couldn't stop watching them Jessica and Gil as the detective knelt down, removed his wife's panties and brought her to orgasms with just his mouth. As Jessica writhed out the tendrils of her orgasm, Gil, with his beard and mouth glistening, looked Martin in the eyes and smirked, 'Still think I don't deserve a woman like her, Martin?' Martin's eyes almost felt his eyes fell from his head. He battled against his invisible restraints, screaming 'You son of a bitch!' as he did so. That didn't stop Gil from making a show of making love to his wife as Martin's restraints only tightened. He was exhausted from fighting as Jessica came down from her third orgasm. Martin's labored breaths shook his entire body, the only thing holding his hunched body from falling over was the restraints. His eyes burned and brimmed with tears of pure frustration and rage.

'Martin?', Jessica's meek voice sounded. She sounded ...scared? Martin lifts his head. Jessica stood, fully dressed in her usual chic attire, holding Malcolm's hand. The room had again changed. It was dark and gloomy, poorly lit and cold but his hands, which he could again move, were surprisingly warm. 'See, Mom. I told you he was a monster.' Malcolm told his mother calmly. Martin stepped forward, wanting to ease the fears he saw on their faces but was stopped as a distinct sound of one stepping into a puddle was heard. He looked down to see that both he and the floor surrounding him were covered in blood. The body of a young woman lay between his feet, her eyes void of life, her blood on his palms. When he looked up again he saw Jessica run out of the room, dragging Malcolm with him. He took off them. He chased them around the house, quite enjoying the turn this dream had taken. Jessica took a tumble near the foyer as her heel broke. Malcolm screamed as he fell with her, 'Come on, mom! We're almost there.' Martin felt his adrenaline spike ans he stalked toward them. Jessica pushing Malcolm behind her to shield him. Martin gave a predatory smile as he swiftly reached down and hoisted Jessica to her feet. Her eyes held the same fear his victims always had. Tears slipped form her eyes. He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead,' I never wanted this, Jessica. But you have forced my hand, Daring'. He could practically smell the fear on her skin. He let the smell fill his lungs once more, relishing the euphoric sensation of control, them violently shoved her into the front door. What he had not expected was the door the collapse under her. Martin raced forward to retrieved her before someone saw her laying on the side walk. A soon as he stepped through the threshold a police spotlight shone in his eyes. Using his forearm to block the light he saw that there were almost thirty officers surrounding the house. 'Doctor Whitly, put your hands above your head! Surrender peacefully and there will be no further incident. Martin looked around for an out when it dawned on him, Malcolm hadn't fallen through the door with Jessica. He could use him as leverage until he thought of a plan.

In a split second he darted to enter the house only to met my an adult version of his boy,' YOU WILL NEVER HURT US AGAIN!'' Before he could get a word in otherwise Malcolm punched him square in the face, he heard the bones in his nose crunch at the impact. He stumbled back onto the porch as a little Malcolm ran past him and into his mother's waiting arms. 'MY BOY!' Martin screamed as he lunged toward them but was met instead by a barrage of bullets from the officers lined off on the street. He flopped lamely down the stairs in front of the house as both the media and police closed in. In the distance the voice of an adult Ainsley Whitly who stood before a camera, with her mother and brother at her side, reporting,' After twenty years, I can finally report, Martin Whitly, 'The Surgeon' is dead.'  
The pain enveloped him and pulled him into an abyss of darkness. 

Martin awoke with a scream. He attempted to push the door, like he had in his dream but reality proved itself true as it did not budge. He raged in his solitary cell for hours until he collapsed under the strain of his own exhaustion. He woke what can only assume was hours later. He was still reeling form his nightmare but his head had cleared significantly. A loud alarm and the heavy clacks and clangs alerted him to a guard entering his cell. 'Its your lucky day, Martin. You have a gift.', the guard informed him, with just the slightest hint of sarcasm. 'Why thank you, my good man. Leave it anywhere you like.', Martin replied with his usual charm as he gestured widely to the tiny cell. Catching the hint, the guard simply let the relatively average size, rectangular box with a white bow on the top and then left. He slowly opened the box and the smell hit him before he even saw the contents of the box. Jessica's perfume.... Martin's anger flared as White Diamonds by Elizabeth Taylor filled the room. Martin tossed the box cover on the floor and unfolded the gift paper. He clutched the coat that was neatly folded, lapels facing forward and brought it to his nose. 

Gil Arroyo was some never didn't he. He had the balls to send him the same cheap coat had warn during his earlier visit, the one that had already smelt like his wife's perfume, mere hours later. Only now the smell was stronger and... mixed with her favorite lavender and honeysuckle shampoo on the lapel and shoulder. Angrily, Martin's brain saw Jessica in Gil's embrace after today's events, her head resting on his shoulder as she did. Martin furiously they the offending garment across the small room and thrashed the box after it. Glimpses of Gil and Jessica from his nightmare flashed in his head as he angrily paced the room. He would most definitely find a way to repay the Detective for his gift. The arrogant bastard! Martin sat on the bed, running his hands through though his hair with a grunt that bordered on a scream. He willed himself to steady his heart rate and regain the control he coveted so much. Just when he got his resting heart rate back to normal a small not slipped through the meal slot. Marin picked it up. It read:

Ill be sure to to keep taking good care of her. Enjoy the coat.

Martin looked up and saw Gil Arroyo smirking at him through to small window in the door. He smashed into the door but it didn't phase the man on the other side. With a Kurt nod Gil walked away. 'GET BACK HERE, YOU SON OF A BITCH! DONT TOUCH MY WIFE !!!LEAVE MY FAMILY ALONE! I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!', Martin raged as Arroyo walked away, no doubt with a cocky smug look on his face. 

Gil may have won this battle but there would be others. Martin would make sure of that.


End file.
